


Vicious Truth

by ImhereImQuire



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Gen, Post Memnoch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImhereImQuire/pseuds/ImhereImQuire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santino counsels Armand against leaving Daniel with Marius</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vicious Truth

“You left your old fledgling with Marius?”

Armand stiffened. He hadn’t realised that there was anybody else in the chapel to overhear his conversation, let alone Santino. “And?” he asked, turning with forced slowness.

“And nothing. I just heard you talking and thought it was interesting that you’d leave him to your maker to deal with”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“You, leaving him in Marius’ care?” he twisted Armand’s words with experienced ease. “Why, nothing, but that you wish him to be managed more than you wish him to be well. Marius enjoys the weakness in others, and will stamp out rather than foster any stirring of strength or spirit. He has no tolerance for independence. Its why Pandora left him, did he ever tell you that? Why he enjoys the company of your lunatic pianist and accommodating little urchin… why he’s always enjoyed the company of little boys.”

Armand did not want to be hearing these words now, least of all from his old coven master. “You're no better” he replied coldly.

“He wanted to keep you a child. I made you a monster you were meant to be.” The accusations barely grazed the ancient one’s composure. Santino remained completely unapologetic, baffling the other with a sudden look of fond pride.

“Which served you better, overall? Which one is more cunning, more clever, more ruthless and invulnerable; Amadeo or Armand? How far could you have advanced without me?” he asked and Armand found himself unable to answer. He’d forgotten how fast Santino used to be when they had argued, how utterly convincing his every word.

“This entire conversation is ridiculous. Are you inferring that I should leave him to your tender care?” Armand asked, looking incredulous.

 “Christ no.” Santino laughed, the blasphemy coming to his lips with an ease that Armand would not have expected. “Just that if you allow your fledgling to remain Marius’ care then you’re as well to let him die. If we do not advance then we stagnate, and your child is rotting away. Reclaim him or give him to the morning.”

Armand shook his head. “I will not be a weapon in your feud with Marius. Not again. Now get out of my way”, he brushed past the other brusquely, praying that he would not be stopped, for he knew he hadn’t the strength to force the other’s arm from his path, should come to it. No such obstruction came however, and Armand found himself free to go.

Almost free… later on, when he was alone, fed, with nothing to do but flip through the seemingly limitless channels on his television he couldn’t help but dwell on the other’s words. They were true, of course. But his intuition had always told him as much, and the fact was it changed nothing. Daniel might have been unlikely to get any better in Marius’ care, but it was still better than the prospect of trying and failing himself. I just need more time to prepare, he told himself. And then I’ll take him back, and I’ll bring him to life… then, when he’s better, Daniel will do the same for me. I just need to work out how.


End file.
